Masquerade
by loveliveshere
Summary: It's Spashley's six-month anniversary, but it seems that Spencer has forgotten. One-shot.


**A/N: Halloween story, I know it's a little out-dated, but I wanted to post it here, hope you enjoy!**

Ashley could not contain herself, tomorrow was October 31st. Usually she hated the holiday: the bratty, snot-nosed kids ringing her doorbell begging for an undeserved sugar fix, the impatient adults herding their children like cattle, trampling through her lawn to get to the next house, the exhausting sight of either a witch, pumpkin, or some blood-covered mask every time she opened the door, and of course her mother. Her mother went all out for Halloween, their front door was covered in cobwebs, pumpkins lined up all down their walkway, that terrible "scary sounds" cd played over and over, and they even had a fog machine. Ashley cringed at the thought as she laid on her bed. "At least she can't make me her monster to her Dr. Frankenstein again," she muttered out loud.

This year was going to be different, she didn't have to sit at home with green paint all over her face that was impossible to get off and ugly stitches all over her body; it was her and Spencer's six month anniversary. Ashley couldn't help but become giddy at the thought of her girlfriend. She thought about taking her out, wining and dining her the best way an 18 year old can do for her 17 year old girlfriend. She thought about doing a group date, but no one seemed on board. But that was alright, because ultimately, she just wanted to spend a quiet evening with Spencer, away from incessant door knocking and the whiney "trick-or-treat" over and over again.

The brunette rolled over and grabbed her phone off the bedside table. Opening it she couldn't help but smile as she punched at the keypad.

[ excited about tmrw? ] Ashley felt her heart skip a beat as a text came in almost immediately after she sent hers.

[ yeah I love halloween :) ]

[ ? ]

[ why ? u know it's a big deal for us ] Ashley's smile was long gone by now, she didn't forget that it was their anniversary did she?

[ i thought we were hangin out ]

[ sorry ash! you know i have to help the rents give out candy ] What should she do? Should she mention it or pretend that this isn't a big step in their relationship? A little hurt, she struggled with what to say next. Before she could, she got another text.

[ hey its late. i love you, see you tomorrow ] What the hell. Ashley was not going to let this happen, tomorrow at school she vowed to make sure that Spencer remembered their anniversary.

--------------

"Hey baby, you look great," Spencer smiled as she quickly gave a peck on Ashley's lips.

"Notice anything Spence?" she replied as she stood back a little, letting her girlfriend look her up and down. That morning, Ashley decided to wear the exact outfit that she wore when she asked the blonde to be her girlfriend. She watched as Spencer eyed her outfit and readied herself to scold her on her forgetfulness.

"Yeah Ash, your boobs look amazing, is that a new outfit?" She was pretty sure her mouth was agape; she couldn't believe what Spencer had just said.

"No," she curtly replied, staring hard at the girl in front of her.

"Oh. Well wear it more often, you look hot. It's almost time for class, I gotta go early and talk to the teacher. I'll see you at lunch." And with that, Ashley stood dumbfounded as she watched Spencer turn around and walk away.

-------------------

Ashley sat face-down in her desk with her forehead resting on the crook of her elbow, totally ignoring the teacher's lecture about Chairman Mao. Her next opportunity to help Spencer remember was lunchtime and she had no idea what to do. It was time for some back-up. She sat up and removed the hair that fell in her eyes, and looked over at her friend sitting next to her.

"Aiden, I need your help." The tall brown-haired jock leaned over a little bit but kept his eyes on the teacher while furiously writing down notes.

"Oh come on, don't even pretend you're interested in this stuff," she continued exasperated.

"What? My parent's are pissed my tests haven't been that good, I need to do more studying." Whatever, the bell was going to ring in a few minutes, Ashley put her head back down and continued brainstorming as she listened to Aiden's pencil scratch against his paper.

"Okay, you have five minutes, go," Aiden hastily said as they got out of class and headed towards his locker.

"So it's our six month anniversary today and Spencer totally forgot. I'm trying to give her hints today, and so far nothing is working.

They stopped at his locker and Ashley watched as he fumbled with the combination. "Have you considered just telling her?"

"Uh, no, it's only been six months, I don't want her to think I'm obsessed or anything," she replied giving him her best 'duh' face.

"Whatever, we all know you're whipped," Aiden replied laughing, but was cut short as a blonde wig fell out of his locker. He hastily bent over to pick it up and closed his locker door, but his actions and the wig were not lost on Ashley.

"Um, do I even have to ask?" She smugly grinned.

"It's just part of my costume for tonight's party at Jason's," he stated quickly, "which you should go to by the way."

"Yeah right, no. I'll be spending my time with my very inconsiderate girlfriend thank you."

"Well if you change your mind… I'll see you at lunch." Ashley was again standing alone as she watched Aiden walk down the hall. Dammit, he wasn't any help at all.

------------

Ashley sullenly walked into the cafeteria and looked around. 'God, this place is a zoo,' she thought to herself as she fought her way through the sea of people to grab some pizza. She grabbed two slices for her and Spencer, some pop, and headed outside to find her friends. There they were, sitting at an outdoor table: Aiden, Kyla, Clay, Chelsea, Sean, and her Spencer.

"Ooo, what did you bring me baby?" Spencer asked excitedly as she scooted over to give Ashley room.

"Just some pizza and relationship root beer," she replied.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, just eat your lunch." Spencer looked over with a confused look but decided not to say anything as she turned back to her friends.

"You guys should really come to the party tonight at Jason's, it will be really fun," Chelsea stated to Spencer and Ashley as she ate her salad.

"I would love to, but I have to help give candy out at my house," Spencer apologetically stated.

"Yeah, nothing's more important than that," Ashley bitterly commented out loud. The whole group stared at her in silence.

"What's up Ash?" Spencer looked over.

"Oh nothing…man, this pizza sucks, it's like it's 6 months old or something." Aiden tried to hide his grin as everyone kept quietly eating their food, avoiding Ashley's eyes.

-----------

It finally was last period. Ashley had given up all hope with Spencer and just accepted the fact that she had forgotten. Just then she felt a vibration in her pocket, pulling out her cell, she saw a text from Spencer.

[ hey babe i was thinking we should hit that party up tonight, i think i can get dad to let me go early up to it? ] Well, spending time with Spencer was better than nothing, even if it was at a big party. She texted back a reply.

[ sure ]

[ great! ill pick you up at 8 xoxo ] With a deep sigh, Ashley used the rest of the hour to plan out an outfit.

After getting turned down for a ride home, Ashley stomped away from Spencer and headed for her car. She always gives Spencer a ride home, why is today different? How could she forget their anniversary? Angrily, she got in and headed to her house. On the brink of tears, she pulled in the driveway and watched her mom test out the smoke machine. She vaguely heard her mom say something about a box, but didn't care enough to listen as she made her way to her room and slammed her door. She was too angry and hurt to notice anything different as she crashed onto her bed. Ashley screamed into her pillow out of frustration and let silent tears fall. No, she isn't going to cry over someone who doesn't care about her. She couldn't help but let the tears fall however, and soon she fell into a light snooze.

Waking up with a terrible neck ache a little while later, Ashley slowly rolled over. Ouch, what the hell? She sat up and looked behind her, sitting on her bed was a now slightly-crushed medium sized black box. Opening up, her eyes grew wide as she found a simple backless, floor-length black dress. Along with it, there was a matching decorated mask, the kind that only goes over the eyes and a note. She smiled as she unfolded it, but it soon diminished as she read it.

_Ash,_

_I know this Jason thing tonight was last minute and I heard it was a costume party, so I took the liberty of skipping 5__th__ period and going out to buy us costumes, see you at 8 my love!_

_-Spence_

Ashley was disappointed. Not only did Spencer skip class, but she still made no mention of their anniversary. She looked over at her clock, 7:01! Shit! Ashley had to get ready. She made her way to the bathroom and took a quick shower and got ready. In record time, she was ready to go, with even a little time to admire herself in the mirror. Spencer sure does have good taste; the dress fit perfectly, and accentuated all the right things. Just then, the doorbell rang. Expecting her mother to get it, Ashley just kept looking in the mirror. The ringer rang again. And again. "Do I have to do everything around here? Probably some stupid trick-or-treaters," she huffed as she made her way down the stairs and grabbed the bowl of candy. She opened the door and was surprised by Chelsea, all decked out as a pirate. "Arrrrrrrr ye ready to go to the party?" Ashley tried to stifle a giggle, but quickly turned serious. "Is Spence with you?"

"No matey, she was running late so she wanted me to pick you up, she's going to meet us there. So let's go parrrrrrrty."

"That's going to get really old Chels," Ashley said laughing as she grabbed her purse.

Both girls were quiet as Chelsea drove, until Ashley realized where they were. "Um, Chels? This is your place, and as far as I know, you don't live with Jason."

"I know, I know, I just forgot some stuff for Clay, he's my parrot. Come up with me, it will only be a second." Reluctantly, the brunette got out of the car and headed for the door with Chelsea following close behind her. Ashley froze, she saw there were tons of people behind the door. "What the hell," she whispered to herself. She was about to ask Chelsea what was up when all of a sudden the main door opened, and a blonde in a dazzling light blue dress with a white decorative eye mask was holding it open. The girl looked almost like, but wasn't quite….

Ashley turned around in confusion, looking for an answer from her friend. Chelsea stood behind her and just smiled widely, "I demand ye put on your mask and enter," with her words she gently pushed Ashley into the building.

It was slightly dark, with only the hallway lights illuminating the people. It didn't take long for Ashley to realize that all these girls were blonde with blue dresses and masks. What kind of game is Spencer playing? Excited with the challenge however, Ashley slowly made her way through the crowd looking for her girlfriend.

"Ashley!" Well, that wasn't very hard, as Ashley spun around and looked for the owner of the voice. She walked up and reached for the girl's waist and realized that she wasn't Spencer. 'Okay, that's not cool,' she thought as she let go of the girl and kept moving. She wandered around, getting more confused by the minute. She slowly snaked her way through the hallways when she stopped suddenly. There in front of her had to of been the ugliest girl in the world. Trashy, messy hair, hard blue eyes, tall, can't walk in heels, hairy arms and legs…wait, hairy arms and legs?

"Hey sweet thang," "Spencer" said in an obviously high-pitched voice. Ashley burst out laughing, "GLEN????"

"No, it's your girlfriend shnookums," he said as he advanced towards her.

"Oh my god, this is too funny," Ashley couldn't stop laughing. "Is Aiden here?" She asked, hoping to see him in drag too.

"Why of course," a voice from behind Glen said. As Aiden stepped out, Ashley couldn't control her laughter anymore. "You guys are too much, you look ridiculous!"

"And I must say, you look gorrrrgeous, Spencer is going to be thrilled to see you," Aiden continued in his girly voice.

"Wait, she's here?!" Ashley asked excitedly.

"Of course," Glen piped in as he pointed to Chelsea's apartment door. Ashley looked over, she hadn't even realized they were standing there. Nervously she put her hand on the doorknob, shushing Glen and Aiden as they giggled and whispered "good lucks".

Ashley opened the door and walked in. She gasped audibly as she took a look around. There was Spencer, in a beautiful blue dress that matched hers, and she was wearing the same mask as the others outside. The room was dim with candles lit all around them, and a picnic basket on the ground next to her. Spencer walked up to Ashley and gave her a six red roses.

"Happy anniversary."


End file.
